


Read me your life

by Angry_Cactus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community Service, Gen, Hospital, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentions of self harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Cactus/pseuds/Angry_Cactus
Summary: Тони Старка отправляют на общественные работы в местную больницу, где он знакомится с одним очень грустным мальчишкой.





	Read me your life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Read me your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344525) by [Zafhira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafhira/pseuds/Zafhira). 



23:00

\- Я приеду за тобой утром. И ради всего святого, Тони, пожалуйста, веди себя хорошо. Это больница. Никого алкоголя, никаких скандалов, - сказала Пеппер, пристально посмотрев на босса – Тони Старка.

Тони лишь пожал плечами.

\- Пеп, я может быть и самовлюбленный ублюдок, но не идиот. Я прекрасно знаю, как вести себя в больнице. К твоему сведению, в детстве я проводил достаточно времени в этом заведении.

\- Знаю, я была там с тобой. Просто будь осторожен, пожалуйста. Тебе 26 лет – не 16. Я верю в тебя. Но ты читаешь не для случайных пациентов, а для тех, кто одинок и не имеет родственников, поэтому будь осторожен с тем, что говоришь и как реагируешь, - подытожила она и нежно обняла его.

\- Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего глупее того, за что меня сюда отправили. Хорошо?

Тони пожал плечами, так как ни за что на свет он не стал бы добровольно читать для больных людей. Но работники соцслужбы были настолько тупы, что отправила его сюда за то, что он утопил свою машину в своем же фонтане. Хотя это было все же лучше, чем отправиться в тюрьму. Жаль, что он не смог просто дать копам денег и быть свободным. Ну да ладно.

Пеппер наградила его одним из своих любимых взглядов - "я не шучу", и только после этого ушла. Медсестра проводила его к первому пациенту – пожилой женщине с раком легких.

Тони сделал глубоких вдох, помолился богу, чтобы он смог пережить это наказание, и вошел в палату.

00:30

За полтора часа он уже почитал пяти пациентам.

Пожилая дама была очень доброй. Она назвала его «славным юношей с большим сердцем», и Тони чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Он? Славный, с большим сердцем? Если бы она только знала, кто он и почему здесь находится.

После он читал парочке алкоголиков, которые расплакались, узнав, кого именно он им читал. Всхлипывая, они добавили:

\- Та..ак прекрасно видеть молодого человека, читающего старого доброго Шекспира.

Затем он читал молодой девушке и ее новорожденному малышу, между делом рассказав о проведенных в Северной Каролине исследованиях, которые продемонстрировали положительное воздействие Шекспира на умственные способности ребенка. Она заулыбалась ему и пообещала продолжать читать драматурга, надеясь, что ребенок будет умнее, чем она когда-то.

И вот наконец-то наступил перерыв. Тони с облегчением обнаружил, что ему не обязательно есть ту отвратительную дрянь, которую подавали в больнице и называли едой. Пеппер положила ему парочку сандвичей с курицей и соусом песто.

Благословив ее кулинарные навыки, Тони мысленно сделал заметку - повысить ей зарплату.

Расправившись лишь с двумя сандвичами из трех, он решил отправиться на прогулку по больничным коридорам, захватив с собой книгу. У него еще было полчаса в запасе, а в комнате для персонала делать в прямом смысле было ничего.

В больнице находилось не много народу. В будние мало, что случалось, поэтому этой скучной четверговой ночью большинство медсестер здесь не было.

Он немного прогулялся по коридорам, изучая больницу. Она была такой же скучной и ужасной как и в его детских воспоминаниях. Он вспомнил случай, когда Говард сломал руку в аварии, и когда Роуди, отпихнув его, Тони, от какого-то задиры, вывихнул лодыжку. В результате чего тот ублюдок оказался сильно избит, а Роуди отделался лишь разбитыми костяшками. То, что парень попал в армию после всех драк, в которых ему приходилось спасать задницу Тони, было чудом.

Три медсестры вышли из палаты чуть дальше по коридору. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, одна из них выдохнула.

\- Опять Локи. Уже третий раз за этот месяц. Я не понимаю, почему семья этого ребенка отказывается от его лечения.

\- Ага. Они даже не пытаются навестить его, когда это случается. Будто они ждут, что его попытки увенчаются успехом. Мне его жаль. Легко понять, почему он так закончил, - пробормотала другая, и все согласно кивнули.

Они продолжали обсуждать случай с Локи, пока шли, и Тони услышал фрагменты их разговора. Попытка самоубийства, в общей сложности восемь раз, никто из родственников не навещает его, из-за нанесения вреда самому себе за ним каждый день отправляют скорую и т.д. Тони почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце. Может быть если у него не было Пеппер и Роуди, он закончил бы точно также.

Тони посмотрел на книгу в своей руке. Возможно этот ребенок, Локи, хотел бы, чтобы ему кто-нибудь составил компанию? Часть Тони хотела увидеть этого ребенка собственными глазами. Если пацан действительно был такой чокнутый, как говорили медсестры, то он хотел его увидеть.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони подошел к двери и постучал. Он не удивился, не получив никакого ответа, поэтому сделал то, что посчитал наилучшим – открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь.

Это была небольшая отдельная палата с одной кроватью, маленькой ванной комнатой в стороне и огромным окном, открывающим вид на весь город. Мальчишка лежал в кровати. На вид ему было не больше пятнадцати, и вновь Тони почувствовал, как сжалось сердце в груди. Некоторые вещи не справедливы.

Мальчик, Локи, посмотрел на него так, будто Тони оскорблял его личность своим присутствием.

\- Вам, докторам, делать больше нечего, как донимать меня?

\- Наверное. К сожалению для тебя, я не доктор, я даже не работаю в больнице. Так что тебе придется смириться со мной. Кроме того, я так же, как и ты, застрял здесь, поэтому почему бы нам не страдать вместе.

Мальчишка усмехнулся.

\- Ты застрял не так, как я, поэтому засунь эти фразы куда подальше и проваливай, - и как бы в подтверждением своим словам, он поднял руки. Но они поднялись не слишком высоко. На его запястьях были надеты кожаные браслеты, пристегнутые к кровати и не позволяющие ему двигаться.

Вдруг мальчишка посмотрел на книгу в руках Тони и его глаза расширились от удивления.

\- Стой, что это?

Тони поднял книгу.

\- Это? Моя работа. Ну или мое задание на сегодня. Я здесь для того, чтобы читать несчастным, одиноким душам. Сегодняшний автор – Эдгар Аллан По. Вчера, или точнее пару часов назад, если так можно сказать, был Шекспир.

Зеленые глаза какое-то время смотрели на книгу, после чего мальчик вновь устроился на кровати.

\- Извини, пожалуйста, почитаешь для меня?

Вопрос слегка удивил Тони, но он тут же улыбнулся и сел в кресло возле кровати.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я почитал? Ты похож на того, кто знает По вдоль и поперек.

\- «Ворона». Пожалуйста, - сказал мальчик, и Тони начал читать.

\- «Как-то в полночь, в час унылый, я вникал, устав, без силы, Меж томов старинных, в строки рассужденья одного по отвергнутой науке…»

01:00

\- «И душе не встать из тени, пусть идут, идут года, — Знаю, — больше никогда!»*

Тони закрыл книгу и посмотрел на мальчишку. Его глаза были закрыты, а дыхание ровным, но он не спал. Тони был уверен, что пацан проснулся. И действительно, его глаза открылись, и он посмотрел прямо на него.

\- Ты не такой как все. Я не понимаю, почему, но ты другой, - произнес он, удивленно глядя на Тони.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать? Я чертовски крут.

Тони был награжден ухмылкой, идущей мальчишке не меньше, чем зеленые глаза. Он выглядел бы почти нормально, если бы не больничные условия.

\- Я не это хотел сказать. Но ты другой. У тебя есть сердце, доброе сердце, и я очень благодарен, что ты нашел время почитать мне.

Теперь пришел черед Тони ухмыляться.

\- О, ты уже знаешь меня настолько хорошо? Что ж, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но тебе, пожалуй, пришлось разговаривать с самым эгоцентричным человеком на земле, - и не дожидаясь ответа, он встал, готовясь уйти. Он все еще должен был закончить читать людям из списка.

Пацан просто смотрел на него, и Тони помахал ему рукой, направившись к двери.

\- Локи.

Тони остановился, держась одной рукой за дверную ручку, и обернулся.

\- Повтори?

Мальчишка взглянул на него нерешительно.

\- Локи. Это мое имя. На случай, если ты захочешь снова меня найти.

\- Тони. На случай, если ты еще не знал, - улыбнувшись, произнес он, прежде чем выйти.

07:55

Пеппер стояла около регистратуры и ждала его. Наказание Тони заканчивалась в восемь, но он проделал такую фантастическую работу (по словам медсестры, не его), что та отпустила его пораньше.

Когда он подошел к Пеппер, она смотрела на него и выглядела довольной.

\- Та-да, это было не так уж и сложно, - сказал он и обнял ее.

\- Я горжусь тобой. Так или иначе, ты ничего не испортил.

Тони пожал плечами:

\- Знаешь, я не всегда творю всякую хрень.

Пеппер улыбнулась, и ее лучезарная улыбка была переполнена жизнью. Это была самая прекрасная вещь, которую знал Тони. Когда он увидел, как улыбается Пеппер, то представил, как бы эта самая улыбка выглядела на лице Локи. У него не было времени снова навестить пацана. Не потому что пациентов в списке было слишком много, просто каждый раз, когда он пытался пробраться к ребенку, около его двери находился какой-нибудь доктор. Ему больше ничего не удалось услышать о мальчишке. Если бы Тони был также умен как он, то сказал бы, что доктора перестали заботиться о пациенте. Создавалось впечатление, будто они, как и семья пацана ждут, когда тот закончит начатое.

\- Что ж, водитель уже ждет. У тебя назначена встреча примерно через полчаса, поэтому нам надо идти, - Пеппер похлопала Тони по плечу и направилась к выходу.

Ему потребовалось примерно 0,3 секунды, чтобы принять решение и быстрым шагом направиться в противоположную сторону.

\- Я кое-что забыл. Жди меня в машине, - крикнул он, перед тем как побежать в палату Локи.

Еще один раз. Он должен был увидеть пацана еще раз и убедиться, что тот не натворит никаких глупостей.

Когда же он наконец добрался до нужной двери и почти вынес ее, открывая, палата оказалась пуста. Ни следа мальчишки. Тони вышел и осмотрел холл.

\- Эй, где ребенок, который был здесь? – поинтересовался он у медсестры, стоящей неподалеку. Та подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

\- Локи? Его выписали около получаса назад. Мы не можем удерживать его здесь без родительского согласия, - процедила она.

Прежде чем медсестра договорила, Тони уже бежал обратно.

Без родительского согласия - значит родители позволили мальчишке уйти. Даже Тони, с его испорченными предками, признавал - это уже переходило все границы и было чертовски невозможно. Невозможно.

Пеппер ждала его в вестибюле, но Тони ее даже не заметил, пока чуть было не врезался.

\- Тони!

\- Пеп!

\- Что ты…

\- Нет времени объяснять. Ты видела ребенка лет пятнадцати, высокого, худого, с черными волосами? Он должен был выйти от сюда не так давно? – выпалил Тони, пытаясь отдышаться.

Пеппер, пару раз моргнув, ответила.

\- Ну, кто-то похожий на него ушел перед тем, как ты закончил с чтением. Он выглядел не очень радостным. Что-то случилось? Ты знаешь этого ребенка? – спросила она, нежно положив руку ему на щеку.

Тони не обратил на это внимания. Локи ушел перед тем, как он закончил. Двадцать минут назад.

\- Дерьмо!

Прежде чем кто-либо успел моргнуть, Тони выбежал на улицу, осматриваясь по сторонам в надежде увидеть черные волосы среди толпы прохожих. Но двадцать минут - большой промежуток времени, а Нью-Йорк - большой город. Найти Локи здесь было также, как найти иголку в стоге сена, конфету «Skittles» в миске с «M&M», водку в воде - невозможно.

Локи ушел, и у Тони было плохое предчувствие, что до того, как кончится день, значение слова «уйти» могло измениться.

**Author's Note:**

> * перевод на русский язык В. Брюсова


End file.
